


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kuroo Tetsuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata and Kenma have been hanging out together for a long time as friends, and when their boyfriends pick a fight, the duo has to settle things. When they arrive to calm down their boyfriends, something unexpected happens...
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 263





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this new story!:  
> AND I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Hinata and Kenna developed a routine to hangout with each other to play video games every weekend, and were hanging out for the holidays. The duo usually met up at Kenma’s house due to Hinata’s little sister always being home, and if either of the boys woke her, Hinata would be scolded like there was no tomorrow.

Kenma and Hinata were currently sat in Kenma’s room, playing video games on his PS4.

“What game do you want to play next, Kenma?” Hinata chirped, rolling onto his stomach to smile up at Kenma.

“I don’t know. Maybe this one.” Kenma sat down next to Hinata and picked up a game. They were about to insert the disk when Hinata’s phone rang, the ginger jumping up to grab the phone. It was a video call from Kageyama.

“Hello, this is Shouyou!” Hinata practically shouted into the phone, turning on the face cam eagerly.

“Hey, dumbass.” Kageyama said, his face blushing slightly at the sight.

Hinata’s shirt was slipping slightly off of his shoulder, revealing his neck to Kageyama. To top it off, the shirt Hinata was wearing belonged to Kageyama.

“Hey, Kageyama! What’s up?” Hinata cocked his head to the side. The scene behind Kageyama was loud and colorful, the opposite of what the setter's house was like. He was going to pass it off, but when he heard shouting, Hinata's eyes widened. _Was Kageyama... at a party...?_ “Hey... Where are you right now?”

“Well... you see... I’m at a Christmas party with the Nekoma players. All of Karasuno is here, too. But we couldn’t find you, or Kenma... so we couldn’t invite you properly. Sorry...” Hinata could tell by the way Kageyama was acting that he felt guilty.

“Awww, Kageyama...” Hinata cooed. “I’m alright! If you give me the address, I’ll hope on my bike and ride on over!”

“Shouyou, who is it?” Kenma said, creeping up behind the ginger to look over his shoulder.

“Hinata! Who’s that behind you?” Kageyama questioned. Hinata turned around, coming face to face with Kenma.

“Ah! Kenma, don’t scare me!” Hinata screamed. The ginger caught his breath before continuing. “Kenma, this is my boyfriend, and Karasuno’s setter, Kageyama!” Kageyama waved slightly, his blush rising at the nickname.

“Nice to see you again.” Kageyama greeted.

“Kageyama, this is Nekoma’s setter, and my video game-guide!” Hinata giggles, looking to Kenma.

“Nice to see you, too.” Kenma said, regaining his composure. “Oh, and Kageyama?” Kenma said, catching Kageyama’s attention once again.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get Kuroo? I want to let him know I’m alright, and I can ride with Shouyou to the party if he wants.” Kageyama nodded and the phone began to shake, indicating that Kageyama was running somewhere.

“Kuroo!” Kageyama called. You could see Kuroo turn to look at Kageyama. “I have Kenma and Hinata on the phone.” Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Kenny!” Kuroo called, snatching the phone from Kageyama. “Where have you been?! I’ve been calling you!” Hinata winced from the sheer volume of Kuroo’s voice, while Kenma rushed off, fetching his phone from the sea of video games on the floor. 

“Oh...” Kenma muttered, scrolling through all of the missed calls and texts from his boyfriend. Pocketing it, Kenma turned back to Hinata’s phone. “Sorry, Roo.” Kenma rested his arm on Hinata’s shoulder, earning a squeak of surprise from Hinata, and a growl from Kageyama. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” Kuroo spoke, turning back to Kageyama, who had set down the phone to spare Hinata the motion sickness. The ginger muttered his thanks as Kageyama turned completely to face Kuroo.

“I’m his boyfriend!” Kageyama shouted, pointing to the phone. But that didn’t satisfy Kuroo’s question in the slightest.

“No, that’s my boyfriend!” Kuroo yelled, budding foreheads with Kageyama. Hinata was almost ready to puke from nervousness, when Kenma tapped his shoulder gently.

“We should head out. I got the location of the party from Yaku, so we can head over there to settle things.” Kenma muttered calmly, shrugging on his coat.

“O-Okay..” Hinata said, ending the video call to put on his own coat, which also happened to be Kageyama’s. The duo put on their shoes and headed out the front door, grabbing Hinata’s bag on the way out. 

Kenma was first to the bike, inspecting all of the nooks and crannies of the bike.

“So what are the stats of this thing?” Kenma asked, pulling out his gameboy.

“Oh my god, Kenma!” Hinata whined. “That’s not how bikes work!” Hinata pushed Kenma closer to the bike, taking the gameboy and placing it in Kenma’s coat pocket. The ginger sat on the seat of the bike and pulled Kenma on behind him. “Our boyfriends are not going to like this but it’s the only way...” Hinata puffed. “Wrap your arms around my waist, I’ll go slow, I just don’t want you to fall off.” Hinata said, kicking back the stand.

“O-Okay...” Kenma muttered, his cold hands wrapping around Hinata’s waist and linking at his middle, making Hinata shiver.

“Okie dokie... Here we go!” Hinata chirped, starting to peddle, Hinata kept his speed slow, not wanting to freak Kenma out.

The ride to the house was quiet, but not uncomfortable. It was peaceful... The quiet motors of cars and the headlights of motorbikes lighting the dark streets.

When the duo arrived at the house, they were greeted by Yaku and Lev at the door.

“Welcome to my home guys!” Yaku chirped.

“You’re gonna have a blast!” Lev yelled, sweeping Yaku up in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder with ease.

“Put me down, Lev!” Yaku squirmed, his face turning a bright red.

“Not a chance, sweetheart.” Lev laughed, turning back to Hinata and Kenma. “I’ll see you inside!” Lev hollered, carrying Yaku to the door, cheers erupting once the door opened. Hinata looked behind his shoulder to look Kenma in the eye.

“Well... That was interesting, wasn’t it?” Kenma stated, trying to hold back his laughter.

“Yeah! That was hilarious!” Shouyou laughed, hopping off the bike. Kenma followed and Hinata parked the bike on the side of the house. “Ready?” Hinata muttered as they stepped up to the door.

“I guess so.” Kenma whispered.

The two boys opened the door to Yaku’s house, only to be greeted by the screaming and cheering of all of their teammates as well. “What’s the fuss about?” Kenma asked as he closed the door behind them. Looking for answers, Kenma looked to Hinata. The said boy was looking straight up, above his head. Kenma looked up to, only to be met with the all to familiar smell of mistletoe.

“Kenma?” Hinata whispered, looking at the setter, whose face was tinted pink. “What are they looking at? It’s just a plant on a string.” Hinata questioned. The room erupted.

“Hinata! You don’t know what mistletoe is?!” Tanaka asked, placing a firm hand on Shouyou’s shoulder.

“Mi-Mistletoe?” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side. “What’s that?”

“If someone places mistletoe above two people, you have to kiss that other person, and there’s no way to get out of it...” Kenma explained, Hinata’s eyes going wide.

“O-Oh...” Hinata didn’t know what to say. He was frozen.

“Ready?” Kenma whispered.

“I guess...” Hinata mumbled.

They both leaned towards each other, but before their lips could meet, Kuroo and Kageyama burst into the room, each grabbing their boyfriends. Hinata let out a small yelp as he was embraced by his boyfriend.

“Hey, Tobio...” Hinata whispered, leaning into Kageyama, who growled at Kuroo. “Love you, too...” Hinata whispered again, feeling Kageyama’s arms wrap around his waist protectively.

“I wouldn’t miss you for the world.” Kageyama whispered back, feeling Shouyou lean forward into his neck.

“Good to see you, Tetsu.” Kenma giggled, hugging his fuming boyfriend and giving him a peck on the cheek before returning his attention to his gameboy.

“You guys are no fun!” Tanaka whined.


End file.
